Les Moldues débarquent !
by Andromede-et-Lisandra
Summary: Où quand deux auteurs de fictions se retrouvent projetées dans le monde d'Harry Potter alors qu'elles ne connaissent absolument rien à la magie...


**Petite note de Lisandra : Salut ! voilà une petite collaboration Andromède-Lisandra pour votre plus grand bonheur ( et que je vous y reprenne pas y nier, hein ?) Tout est dans le résumé... Alors, READ AND REVIEW !**

_**Les Moldues débarquent !**_

Chapitre I, by Lisandra and Andromède :

Ils avaient fini par céder. Je ne m'appelai pas Louise pour rien. Ma mère avait choisi ce prénom, d'après ses propres mots, « parce que c'est celui d'une battante. » Comprenez : tu as un caractère de chien et de la chance d'avoir des parents adorables comme les tiens. Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux, d'ailleurs.

Bref. Enfin, après trois mois de longue négociation, ils avaient accepté qu'Emmanuelle vienne passer une semaine à la maison. On aurait dit que je leur demandais la lune. On se connaissait depuis six mois quand même ! D'accord, je ne l'avais jamais vue, sauf en photo. D'accord, je ne lui avais téléphonée que deux fois. Là, je vous sens intriguée : comment peut-on connaître quelqu'un sans l'avoir jamais vu ? Par Internet, bande de ringards ! Bon, jusqu'à très récemment, mes parents étaient convaincus que Manue s'appelait Robert, avait pas mal de poil aux pattes et était un pervers sexuel. Ce à quoi j'avais répliqué que, même si c'était le cas, Robert le pervers ne pouvait pas me faire grand chose en arrivant en train dans une gare truffée de flics à cause du plan Vigipirate. Et puis, franchement, quelqu'un qui écrit sous le pseudo « Andromède » et qui vous envoie spontanément sa photo ! Ma mère avait froncé le nez, à cours d'arguments, ce qui arrivait très rarement et mon père avait lâché un « d'accord, elle a qu'à venir, ta copine. » J'avais sauté de joie et m'étais cognée la tête contre le haut de la porte.

Je sais, c'était pas malin de ma part. Bon, rigolez-pas, ça peut vous arriver aussi. Tout ça pour vous expliquer comment je m'étais retrouvée un samedi matin, à neuf heures, sur le quai n5 de la gare Mathabiau, accompagnée de mes parents et de ma charmante (vous avez saisi que c'était ironique ?) petite sœur.

Le train arriva avec deux minutes de retard. Morte de trouille, je vis les portes s'ouvrir. J'avais vraiment peur de ce qu'elle allait penser de moi. Parce que jusqu'à présent, côté amitié, ça n'avait pas été folichon. Bien sûr, j'avais quelques amies que j'adorais. Mais je n'avais jamais été populaire et généralement les gens de mon âge me cataloguaient très vite dans la catégorie des intellos sans intérêt. Le genre de préjugés auxquels on échappe lorsqu'on ne connaît pas vraiment l'autre. Et malgré le fait que Emmanuelle m'apparaissait comme une fille très sympa, j'avais l'impression que mon estomac allait tomber dans mes chaussures d'une seconde à l'autre.

— « Ce ne serait pas elle, par hasard ? me demanda mon père en me montrant du doigt une jeune femme maquillée comme une voiture volée. »

Je réprimai un soupir d'agacement :

— « Papa, elle a quinze ans, pas vingt-cinq ! »

Finalement, nous la trouvâmes : une grande fille habillée en jean et longue chemise verte, qui regardait en l'air, le visage soucieux et qui par conséquent rata le trottoir, entraînant sa valise rouge dans sa chute. Elle se releva en jurant et se tourna vers les deux policiers qui surveillaient le quai et riaient devant sa maladresse :

— « Et, dîtes donc, ça vous dérangerait de m'aider à me lever ? »

Ils se dévisagèrent, ébahis, et le plus jeune d'entre eux se pencha pour la prendre par le bras.

— « Doucement ! ronchonna-t-elle. Mon sac, ordonna-t-elle d'un ton sec. »

Fièrement, sa valise à bout de bras, elle s'apprêtait à entrer dans le hall lorsque je me plantai devant elle. Je la détaillai quelques secondes et lui tendis la main. Quitte à me ridiculiser, mieux valait montrer que je savais prendre des initiatives que passer pour une attardée mentale. Sauf qu'Emmanuelle, que rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter, me coupa dans mon élan :

— « Liz ? »

Gagné, ma grande ! J'avais choisi mon pseudo, Lisandra, parce qu'il ressemblait à mon prénom, à la fois pour la consonance et la signification.

— « Salut, répondis-je, gênée. »

Ma mère débarqua pour demander à Manue si le voyage s'était bien passé et tout le tralala et, quelque peu soulagée de ne pas avoir à faire la conversation, je m'écartai.

Dans la voiture, silence radio. Je fis visiter la maison à Emmanuelle d'un ton faussement enjoué. Puis je la fis entrer dans « notre chambre », la mienne que nous avions doté pour l'occasion d'un tatami. Je la vis sourire, à la fois agacée et amusée et refermer la porte derrière moi.

— « Je te croyais plus bavarde, attaqua-t-elle se laissant tomber sur mon lit.

— Moi aussi si tu veux savoir, répondis-je, un peu intimidée.

— Une semaine c'est fichtrement long quand on passe le temps à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux.

— Alors là, t'inquiète pas, répliquai-je d'un ton morne, y aura toujours ma frangine pour mettre l'ambiance. »

Je devais vraiment avoir l'air con, pour changer, parce qu'elle se mit à rigoler.

Oui, je suis folle, et alors ? Je sais, vous devez me prendre pour une fille arrogante et asociale, au vu de la manière dont j'ai traité ces pauvres flics qui ne m'avaient rien fait et de la façon abrupte selon laquelle j'ai salué Louise.....

C'est tout de même pas ma faute si la nature m'a doté d'un des caractères les plus exécrables que la Terre est jamais porté, non ? Merci maman, merci papa !! En plus, le voyage avait vraiment été pénible ! Du coup, ça m'a mis pas mal en rogne. Et moi, quand je suis de mauvais poil, j'envoie chier tout le monde.

Bien décidée à me faire pardonner mon comportement détestable de ce matin, je calmais mon fou rire ( pas de raison spéciale au fou rire, j'ai une très légère tendance à rire quand mon moral revient ) et me levais du lit ou je m'étais laissée tomber.

Louise me regardait d'un air TRES gêné, comme si c'était elle la cinglée. J'eu beaucoup de mal à reprendre mon souffle. Je me plantais devant elle, les épaules encore frémissantes et le fou rire près à reprendre à tout moment.

— « Désolée pour tout à l'heure au fait, je te jure, j'étais d'une humeur de chien et... »

Bordel, Manue, respire !!! C'est pas le moment de rire ! Déjà qu'elle a l'air complètement paniquée, la pauvre.

— « Bon, OK, cherche pas à comprendre, sinon on en a pour la nuit si je veux t'expliquer mes légendaires fou rires. J'ai tendance à rire pour à peu près n'importe quoi, y compris quand je me rends compte que je suis encore une fois passé pour la tarée de service. »

Son expression se détendit un peu, et un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

— « Beaucoup mieux ! Commentai je en souriant. »

Puis, sans prévenir, je me mis à faire le tour de la pièce, à observer les rayonnages remplis de bouquins et à faire des commentaires plus ou moins intelligents. Je ne vous les livrerais pas, pas besoin que je détruise moi même le peu d'estime que vous me portez.

Je tombais en extase devant son propre exemplaire de la trilogie d'Alexandre Dumas dont nous étions fans toutes les deux !

— « Génial ! Moi j'ai seulement les deux premiers en édition de luxe, relié cuir et tout. _Le Vicomte de Bragelonne, _je l'ai en folio ! »

Et ainsi de suite...

Mais bon, au bout d'un moment, je commençais à être à cour de répliques. Il faut dire que je parlais pour deux depuis tout à l'heure. J'avais intérêt à trouver un truc pour détendre l'atmosphère, parce que le scmilblick avançait pas beaucoup.

Manue, réfléchissement !!

Mais ce fut Louise qui s'en chargea :

— « Au fait, ça te dit, de piquer une tête ? L'eau doit être bonne, à cette heure ci ! T'as pas oublié ton maillot de bain, j'espère ? »

J'exhibais avec fierté le deux pièces noir que j'avais acquis deux jours plus tôt.

— « C'est Élise qui me l'a choisi.....Moi je voulais prendre celui avec Mickey et Donald, mais elle m'a dit qu'a mon âge ça faisait pas sérieux... »

Elle éclata de rire à son tour et m'entraîna vers la salle de bain, pour que je puisse me changer à mon aise. Finalement, cette première journée n'était pas totalement perdue.


End file.
